Allison and Lydia
The relationship between Huntress Allison Argent and Banshee Lydia Martin Allison and Lydia first met in Season 1's Wolf Moon, and from the on, they were practically inseparable. Their friendship quickly grew to a close, almost sisterly relationship that was very similar to the brotherly relationship between Scott and Stiles. In the first season, Lydia helped Allison adapt to being in a new school and navigate her relationship with Scott McCall. After Lydia was attacked by Peter Hale in Formality, Allison was so distraught and concerned about Lydia's injuries and possible transformation into a Werewolf that she was more easily manipulated by her aunt Kate into attacking Scott and Derek Hale. Throughout Season 2, Allison tried her best to keep Lydia safe by keeping her in the dark about the supernatural, which was ultimately detrimental to Lydia's well-being, since Peter's attack had triggered her latent Banshee abilities and she was struggling to understand what was happening to her. Though Allison tried to support Lydia as best as she could while keeping the secret of the world of Werewolves from her, Allison herself would eventually admit that Lydia's mental instability due to Peter's spiritual possession of her mind and her burgeoning Banshee powers were made worse by the fact that she, Scott, and Stiles had ignored her, making it the low point in the girls' relationship. However, by the beginning of Season 3, Allison and Lydia's close friendship became stronger than ever, due in part to the fact that they were both single, as Allison and Scott had broken up at the end of the previous season, and Lydia and Jackson had also broken up after Jackson Whittemore moved to London. Allison dedicated herself to being a better friend to Lydia after the previous mistakes she had made, supporting Lydia as her Banshee powers continued to grow, and in turn, Lydia also helped support Allison after the loss of her mother. The two worked together to help figure out the plans of the Darach, the Alpha Pack, the Oni, and the Nogitsune in turn while they became more and more loyal to the McCall Pack. Things made a turn for the worse in De-Void and Insatiable after Lydia was captured by the Nogitsune and brought to Camp Oak Creek. Lydia had experienced a Banshee premonition of Allison's death just prior to her abduction and left several messages behind to try to keep Allison and the pack from coming to find her, as she knew Allison would meet her end if she came to the battle. However, Allison was determined to ensure the survival of her best friend and went to Oak Creek with Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Allison's boyfriend Isaac. While Scott and Stiles went to save Lydia in the tunnels under Oak Creek, Allison, Isaac, and Kira stayed behind, where they were forced to engage in battle with the Oni, who had been hijacked by the Nogitsune. Though Allison managed to outright kill an Oni with her homemade silver arrowhead, a feat thought to be impossible for all but only the most powerful supernatural creatures, another Oni stabbed her through the abdomen before they disappeared. Allison fell into Scott's arms as she died, and her last words began with her desperately asking if Lydia was alive and safe. Meanwhile, in the tunnels, Lydia felt Allison's death and wailed a heartbreaking Banshee scream in response. Though Allison is no longer physically with her, Lydia continues to both mourn Allison's death and honor her life by never letting go of her memory. She even learned how to fight like Allison did, and when Stiles mentioned that Allison would have been with them through their senior year if she could, Lydia firmly insisted that she was still there with them in spirit. Allison and Lydia are also known as Allydia by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Lydia walks up to Allison, who is by her locker, and compliments her jacket. In Second Chance at First Line, In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, Allison began experiencing horrifying hallucinations about her aunt, Kate Argent, as she headed into the school, where Lydia snapped her out of it. After realizing what was going on with her best friend, Lydia and Allison sought out Scott and Stiles, who were both experiencing their own negative symptoms, including Scott's loss of control over his transformations and Stiles' sleep paralysis and alexia. They all determined that these symptoms were all side effects of the surrogate sacrifice ritual the three performed in Alpha Pack that resulted in their deaths and resurrections. During art class, Allison and Lydia sat next to each other at their easels, where Lydia noticed that Allison's hands were shaking significantly. She pointed out that Allison didn't have the steadiest hands for a superb markswoman such as herself, but Allison revealed that it had been happening ever since she was brought back to life, not realizing that Isaac, who held Allison down in the ice bath, was listening to their conversation. When Allison accidentally splattered red paint all over her art, Lydia tore the page off of her art pad and gently insisted that she start over. That afternoon, Lydia took Allison out to the Beacon Hills Preserve to practice archery, as she believed that getting her back in the swing of things could help her hand tremors and hallucinations. Though Allison was reluctant, she did as Lydia asked and took two shots with her bow, each one missing the target, leading Lydia to suggest that she use the Mongolian draw instead. When Allison looked at her in surprise that she knew so much about archery, Lydia simply shrugged and reminded her that she likes to read. Despite the change in style, Allison continued to miss her mark, and Lydia began to rub her shoulders and instruct her to take deep breaths as she imagined her arrow going into the target. However, when Allison closed her eyes to take some deep breaths, she opened them to find to her surprise that a shadowy figure was running around the woods. She told Lydia to stay put before she rushed off to find out who it was, and during her pursuit, it suddenly seemed to go from daylight to nightfall within moments. A familiar female voice began to call out "Allison..." as Allison spun on her heel to try to find the person taunting her, and to her horror, she eventually saw Kate, covered in dirt and with a ripped out throat just as she was the night she died, lunging toward her. Allison was so terrified that she quickly notched an arrow on her bow and shot it, only to realize once again that she was simply hallucinating the entire time. When she snapped out of it, she saw a stunned Lydia standing in front of Isaac, who had appeared just in time to catch the arrow Allison had shot before it hit Lydia in the face and killed her. Completely appalled by what she had done, Allison immediately began apologizing to Lydia, and while it was clear that Lydia didn't blame Allison for what happened, she was still shell-shocked from her near-death experience. The next day at school, Allison and Lydia joined Scott, Stiles, and Isaac at lunch to discuss Allison, Scott, and Stiles' recent difficulties, and when they asked what happened after someone had a near-death experience that resulted in loss of control, sleepwalking, an inability to read, and being haunted by dead relatives, Isaac suggested that they were insane before a new student, Kira Yukimura, approached them. She explained that she had overheard their conversation and that their symptoms matched a concept in Buddhism called Bardo. Lydia questioned Kira on Allison's behalf by asking whether she was talking about Tibetan or Indian Buddhism, and seemed shocked after Kira answered Allison's question about the last stage of Bardo by saying that it was "death." That night, Allison and Lydia had a sleepover at the Argent Apartment, where both fell asleep on Allison's bed while they were studying. However, Allison had another dream-hallucination in which she was making out with Isaac before being interrupted by Kate, who wrapped a garrote around Isaac's neck and suggested that they both "do him together." When Allison awoke with a start, she found to her horror that she had somehow grabbed a Chinese ring dagger while she was sleeping and could have seriously put the soundly-sleeping Lydia in danger. In More Bad Than Good, Lydia and Allison joined Scott, Stiles, and Isaac in the Beacon Hills Preserve, where they enacted their plan to rescue the newly-discovered Werecoyote, Malia Tate, who had been trapped in her full-coyote form for over eight years and who was at risk of being killed by her father, Henry Tate. However, the girls were ultimately split up, with Stiles and Lydia figuring out the significance of the doll Malia was obsessed with, and Allison and Isaac tracking Malia and Henry in order to tranquilize them. In Galvanize, Allison and Lydia Martin joined Stiles and Isaac in discussing the current threat of William Barrow, a mass murderer who escaped from police custody during surgery at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. When Stiles mentioned that Melissa McCall told him that Barrow was ranting about children with glowing eyes and that a swarm of flies had burst out of his body, Lydia brought up the fact that she had been hearing flies all day. This led Allison to determine that Lydia must be having a Banshee premonition and that it had to be connected to their current situation. When Allison left to go check the Argent Bestiary, which was written in Archaic Latin, Stiles and Lydia helped Allison sneak out of the school, which was in lockdown. Before she left, Lydia reminded her that the Latin word for "fly" is musca. In Illuminated, Allison and Lydia were both in attendance at the rave held by Danny Mahealani, Ethan and Aiden at Derek Hale's loft, though they did not spend much time together. When Lydia spotted Allison and Isaac dancing seductively in a corner, Lydia sighed and muttered "Finally," indicating she had hoped that the two would get together. In Silverfinger, Allison, Isaac and Scott talked with Chris Argent about the "demonic ninjas" the McCall Pack encountered at the party in the previous episode. When Scott mentioned that the ninjas had only gone after Werewolves, Allison reminded him that they also went after Lydia, indicating that they were targeting anyone they could sense was supernatural. In Letharia Vulpina, Lydia requested that Allison accompany her to Derek Hale's loft to talk to Peter Hale, as her failure to locate and help Stiles in the previous episode led her to become desperate to understand her powers, and he was the only one who was offering his help. Before the two entered the loft, Allison acknowledged that it was smart to bring her along, but admitted she didn't think it was a good idea to talk to Peter because he doesn't help people out of the kindness of his heart, he just manipulates people into giving him what he wants. Despite knowing Allison was right, Lydia was adamant and insisted that they at least find out what he wanted before she opened the door, leading them into the loft where Peter was already waiting for them since he had heard them talking outside. He then greeted the duo by calling them "the Hunter and the Banshee" as they entered the loft. However, the first thing he had to say afterward was that Allison had to leave if Lydia wanted his help. This caused Allison to become incredibly protective of Lydia, who reminded Peter that Allison was going to stay, since the last time she was alone with him, he attacked her, gave her the Bite without consent, and left her to bleed out on the lacrosse field. Peter defended himself by pointing out that he had no intention of killing her since she was his "backup plan" in case he died unexpectedly, and claimed that Lydia's powers were the result of his bite activating her latent Banshee heritage. When Allison argued that he did so by attacking her and nearly killing her, Peter insisted that power doesn't come without pain and struggle. Lydia retorted that she never asked for that power, but Peter reminded her that she was embracing it now, leading Allison to aggressively bring up the fact that Peter had also brainwashed her and used her to resurrect him. Neither Allison nor Lydia were amused when Peter decided to use circular logic to claim that his resurrection meant that he would be here today to help Lydia master her abilities, to the point where Allison stated that Peter was insane before taking Lydia by the hand, telling Peter that they were leaving, and leading Lydia to the door, manipulating Peter into giving them the information Lydia needed. Knowing that Peter needed Lydia to help him as much as she needed him to help her, Peter dropped the act and started giving her real help, informing them that a Banshee's scream doesn't just give her power-- it also drowns out the noise to allow her to hear what she needs to hear. He then assured her that he could help her focus her hearing. Allison correctly guessed that Peter wanted something in return for his tutelage, and Peter snarkily replied, "No, I'm dedicating my life to helping out narcissistic teenage girls" before stating that yes, he wanted something in return. He then pulled out the Triskelion Urn and opened it, dumping the claws inside onto the table. Allison correctly identified the claws as belonging to Derek's mother, Talia Hale, who Peter pointed out was also his older sister before explaining that Talia used her claws to take a memory from him before the Hale House Fire, which were still locked inside the claws. Lydia, who, like Allison, didn't trust Peter, asked him why Talia would steal his memories, but Peter just rolled his eyes and pointed out that if he could remember the memory, then he wouldn't have this problem. Allison looked concerned when Lydia agreed to figure out what the memory was and asked him what she needed to do. Lydia picked up the claws in her hand and squeezed it as she tried to trigger a Banshee premonition, but after several minutes, Peter began to berate Lydia for not focusing hard enough. He reminded her that, as a Banshee, her hearing was attuned to a level of the universe that no one else could hear, but only if she was listening. When Lydia insisted that she was trying, Peter snapped "Try harder!" as he lunged for her, causing Allison to whip out her taser wand and thrust it forward so that it hovered just millimeters away from Peter's throat. Peter sneered at Allison and reminded her that her "Auntie Kate", (whom Peter supposedly killed) had one of those as well, adding that it didn't do her much good in the end. However, when Allison suggested that Kate didn't try to shove it up a particular orifice in Peter's anatomy, Lydia, worried for Allison, told them both to stop arguing. Lydia ultimately became so upset in her attempt to break up their fight that she shrieked "STOP IT!" and unintentionally channeled her scream into her hands as she threw the claws in their direction, causing them to fly across the room with so much force that they embedded themselves into the wooden support beam behind them. It was then that Lydia finally got a Banshee premonition regarding the memory Talia stole, and she eventually confessed to Peter that he "wasn't just an uncle," revealing that his missing memory was that Peter had fathered a child. However, Peter quickly became frustrated by how vague Lydia's revelation was, and when he attempted to roughly grab her by the shoulders, Allison used her taser wand to shock him in the back with so much force that he immediately collapsed before grabbing Lydia by the hand once again and leading her out of the apartment. Allison and Lydia then sat in Allison's car in the parking lot, where they each looked up a photo on their phones-- one of Peter, and one of Malia Tate. Upon comparing the photos, they determined that Malia was, in fact, Peter's biological daughter, which Lydia had learned from her premonition and purposely kept from Peter out of fear for what he may do to the Werecoyote. In Echo House, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Araya Calavera brought up the symbolism of "the dark moon," namely the fact that it was meant to reflect on grief and loss, while in a conversation with Stiles and Lydia, implying that she knew of Allison's death and how close Allison and Lydia were. The reminder of Allison's death made Lydia teary-eyed and more determined to get Derek Hale back from captivity to ensure she didn't lose another pack member like she did Allison. Lydia mentioned Allison again while she, Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Malia were on their way to La Iglesia with Braeden, as they were discussing Kate Argent and her recent resurrection. She explained that Kate was Allison's aunt and a complete psychopath, likely remembering how Kate had tried to corrupt Allison in Season 1 in addition to the fact that Kate set the Hale House Fire. In The Benefactor, Lydia was stunned when she received a Banshee premonition while in the study at the Martin Lake House which revealed that the first cipher key to the Deadpool hit-list was "Allison," the first of three names of McCall Pack members who had died or were going to die whose names unlocked the three portions of the list. |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, Lydia watched as Scott wrote the initials "A.A." next to his own on the bookshelf at Senior Scribe. When Stiles stated, "Allison would have been with us" after he, Lydia, Scott, Kira, and Malia finished writing their initials, Lydia smiled weakly and replied, "She still is." In Maid of Gévaudan, when Argent and Gerard informed Lydia that they believed Lydia (rather than the Hellhound Jordan Parrish as in the prophetic fresco in the Dread Doctors Operating Theater), was the key to defeating the Beast of Gevaudan, as the Beast was originally defeated by Marie-Jeanne Valet, Allison's ancestor. Sensing Gerard's ambition to play a role in the slaying of the Beast, Lydia tensely reminded the two that she was neither an Argent nor Allison, likely implying that of the two of them, she believed Allison was the type of warrior who could fulfill this mission. In Apotheosis, Stiles and Lydia discussed Allison in the aftermath of the battle with Sebastien Valet, also known as the Beast of Gevaudan. Stiles told her the story of how Sebastien accidentally performed the Werewolf Memory Manipulation ritual when he impaled his claws into Scott's spine, causing him to Scott's memories; since Scott believed he was about to die, his mind flooded with memories of Allison, including his memory of Allison and Lydia practicing archery in the woods in Anchors, and since Allison took after Sebastien's sister and the original Argent matriarch Marie-Jeanne Valet, Sebastien became so shocked that he let go of Scott. Lydia realized this meant that Allison and Marie-Jeanne must have resembled each other, and possibly looked exactly alike, and when Stiles pointed out that Allison once again saved Scott's life, Lydia smiled proudly with tears in her eyes. Trivia *Both Lydia and Allison have made out with Scott McCall, though Lydia only did it once as a sort of power-play in Season 1 when she was still more of a mean-girl, while Allison was in a relationship with Scott for several months. *Their friendship is very similar to Scott and Stiles' friendship. *In an interesting twist, Lydia showed Derek Hale, Jordan Parrish, and Scott McCall a picture of her grandmother, Lorraine Martin and Lorraine's wife, Maddy, in Season 4's Perishable, in which Lorraine and Maddy closely resembled Lydia and Allison; Lorraine was a redhead with green eyes like her granddaughter Lydia, whereas Maddy was a pale girl with dark brunette hair like Allison. It is possible that this was intended to be parallel to Allison and Lydia's relationship. *Allison and Lydia's actresses, Crystal Reed and Holland Roden, are close friends in real life just like their characters on the show. Gallery Allison and lydia wolf moon.jpg|''Wolf Moon'' 102-kNF0NAwFUy3zP63CrGyYOh7PVMq.jpg|''Second Chance at First Line'' Allison and lydia second chance at first line.gif|''Second Chance at First Line'' Allison and lydia pack mentality.jpg|''Pack Mentality'' Allison and lydia magic bullet.jpg|''Magic Bullet'' Allison and lydia lunatic.png|''Lunatic'' 109 lydia-scott-allison.jpg|''Wolf's Bane'' Allydia Co-Captain.png|''Co-Captain'' Allison and lydia formality.gif|''Formality'' Allison and lydia shape shifted.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' 202-Allydia.jpg|''Shape Shifted'' Allison and lydia frenemy.jpg|''Frenemy'' Allison and Lydia in Allison's room.jpg|''Party Guessed'' Allydia.gif|''Party Guessed'' Allison and lydia tattoo 2.jpg|''Tattoo'' Tumblr n3gjltxxTN1rnt00yo4 r2 250.gif|''Tattoo'' Allison and lydia tattoo.jpg|''Tattoo'' Allison and lydia tattoo 3.jpg|''Tattoo'' Tumblr ndk9pn4Tce1taa7qgo1 500.gif|''Tattoo'' 03x02 allison lydia school lot.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' 03x02 allison lydia scott party.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' Allison and lydia chaos rising.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' Allison and lydia chaos rising 2.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' 03x02 allison lydia driving.jpg|''Chaos Rising'' Allison and lydia frayed.jpg|''Frayed'' Tumblr nir2ffRIzV1taa7qgo1 500.gif|''Frayed'' Allison and lydia motel california.jpg|''Motel California'' 313-lydia-allison-bed1.jpg|''Anchors'' Allison and lydia anchors.jpg|''Anchors'' 3x13 arrow.jpg|''Anchors'' Allison and lydia anchors 3.jpg|''Anchors'' Allison and lydia anchors 4.gif|''Anchors'' Allison and lydia letharia vulpina.png|''Letharia Vulpina'' Allison and lydia letharia vulpina 2.jpg|''Letharia Vulpina'' Allison and lydia letharia vulpina 3.gif|''Letharia Vulpina'' Allison and lydia echo house.jpg|''Echo House'' Tumblr n4gamx4y7z1qbivzbo5 250.gif|''Echo House'' Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Female Relationships Category:Needs Help